Gigan
Gigan is a Kaiju from Godzilla media franchise. He first appeared in the 1972 movie, Godzilla vs. Gigan. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gigan vs King Joe (Completed) * Gigan vs Megalon (Abandoned) * Gigan vs Tyrant (Ultraman) (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Godzilla's Heavy Hitters Battle Royale History Being either created or controlled by the M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens, the Xilliens, the Garogas, the Vortaak or the Cryog, Gigan has always been the cyborg space kaiju used to aide such alien invaders to conquer the earth. Originally first appearing alongside King Ghidorah. The two monsters attacked a city, but they were interrupted by Godzilla and Anguirus. They battled at the World Children's Land, and they nearly killed the two monsters. After the destruction of alien base, Gigan and King Ghidorah are released from their mind control, and the two Earth monsters drove them back into space. Gigan would return alongside Megalon to battle Godzilla and Jet Jaguar, only be defeated once again. As it turns out another Gigan was found mummified in Hokkaido, the shobijin reveal that Gigan had came to earth thousands of years ago, but was defeated by Mothra. Once the xilliens begin their invasion, Gigan is awoken and sent to destroy the Gotengo only to destroyed by Godzilla. The xilliens repair Gigan and upgrade his scythes to chainsaws, Gigan was sent to aid Monster X in destroying Godzilla but is faced with his ancient foe Mothra once again, battling her to the death, Gigan is destroyed as Mothra sacrifices herself. Gigan would return multiple times in the Godzilla universe and is one of Godzilla's most deadly opponent. Death Battle Info 'Background' * Species: Alien Cyborg Monster * Height: (Showa) 65 meters, (Millennium) 120 meters * Weight: (Showa) 25,000 tons, (Millennium) 60,000 tons 'Abilities' *Blades for hands and feet. *Buzzsaw in abdomen. *Cluster Light Ray and Concentrated Light Laser. *Antigravity Flight (Mach 3 in atmosphere and MFTL in space encased in diamond). *Intelligence. *Teleportation. *Short range teleportation. *Flamethrower from mouth. *Can surround himself in space diamond. *Gigan Upgraded (Millennium). **Can fire grappling cables from blades **Can fire guided razor discs from upper chest. **Dual bladed chain saw hands (Millennium Repaired). **Grappling Tail Claw. **Tail Jab. *Neo Gigan. **Can launch head from body. *Roll Attack: Gigan can actually curls into a ball and roll on the ground, damaging anyone who comes in contact with is spiky sail back. *When exposed to certain space crystals, Gigan can transform into his Critical Mass Form. 'Strengths and Feats' *Buzzsaw is strong enough to slice Godzilla and Anguirus's skin, resulting in blood gushing from the wound. *Was able to slice Mothra's wing *Managed to set Mothra ablaze *Shredded Rodan's wing *Despite being blind he reacted quick enough to catch Rodan *Sliced off Kumonga's leg *Decapitated King Ghidorah's center head *Held his own against SpaceGodzilla, a clone of Godzilla that can destroy entire planets **Cut off his own arm when it was trapped in SpaceGodzilla's transport crystal. *Wiped out an entire Cryog fleet all by himself *Remarked as one of the best melee combatants in the Toho universe. 'Weakness' *His head is not as resilient to Godzilla's Atomic Beam compared to the rest of his body. *Guided Discs act like boomerangs, meaning they can come back to Gigan, this can result in him getting damaged. *His sail back can be easily damaged by opponents like SpaceGodzilla *If his visor is damaged, Gigan can become blind. *Tends to battle more efficiently alongside an ally *Is a bit of a coward as it will run away if things doesnt go it's way, willingly leaving an ally in the process Gallery GVG_-_Gigan.jpg|Gigan Showa Gigan_and_Anguirus_talk.jpg|Gigan vs Anguirus in Godzilla vs Gigan Godzilla_vs_Gigan_2.jpg|Gigan vs Godzilla GVM_-_Gigan_Kicking_Jet_Jaguar.jpg|Gigan vs Jet Jaguar in Godzilla vs Megalon Godzillavsmegalon3.jpg|Gigan and Megalon in Godzilla vs Megalon Gigan_4.JPG|Gigan 2004 Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_3-4_Gigan_Joins_The_Brawl!.png|Lazer Beam gigan vs godzilla 2004.jpg|Gigan vs Godzilla in Godzilla: Final Wars Godzilla_jp_-_Chainsaw_Gigan.jpg|Gigan Chainsaw Upgrade gigan vs mothra 2004.jpg|Gigan vs Mothra in Godzilla: Final Wars gigan_cutaway92_tn.jpg|Gigan Anatomy gigan.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Unleashed GhidoraGigan.jpg|Gigan vs King Ghidorah in Godzilla Unleashed Unleashed-gigan.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_GIGAN.png|Gigan in Godzilla Save the Earth gigan card.png|Gigan Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle gigan battle soccer.gif|Gigan in Battle Soccer hammer_claw.gif|Gigan in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters SNES 4-3_gigan.gif|Gigan in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy Gigan.gif|Gigan in Godzilla Monser of Monsters NES Gigan_Ongoing.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Ongoing 92.jpg|Gigan vs Rodan in Godzilla Ongoing Anguirus vs gigan onoing.jpg|Gigan vs Anguirus in Godzilla: Ongoing 13.jpg|Gigan's Visor getting destroyed in Godzilla: Ongoing Gigan_GtHCW.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Half Centuary War RoE_Gigan.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Rulers of Earth 10.jpg|Gigan vs Kumonga in Godzilla Rulers of Earth RoE_Upgraded_Gigan.jpg|Gigan Upgraded in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Gigan vs Moguera.jpg|Gigan vs Moguera in Godzilla Rulers of Earth gigan cuts ghidorah.jpg|Gigan decapitates King Ghidorah in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Gigan vs SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Gigan vs SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla Rulers of Earth 19.jpg|Gigan cuts off his arm in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth 33.jpg|Gigan vs Jet Jaguar in Godzilla Rulers of Earth gigamegalon.jpg|Gigan and Megalon in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Neo Gigan.jpg|Neo Gigan Head Launch in Godzilla King of the Monsters Manga BSC26-019.jpg|Gigan Showa Battle Spirit Card Gigan(2004)001.jpg|Gigan 2004 Battle Spirit Card BSC19-036.jpg|Upgraded Gigan Battle Spirit Card 057_giganshowa.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Kaiju Collection Godzilla_X_Monster_Strike_-_Gigan_Showa.png|Gigan Showa in Monster Strike Godzilla_X_Monster_Strike_-_Gigan_Millennium.png|Gigan 2004 in Monster Strike Monster_Icons_-_Gigan.png|Gigan Copyright Icon ZF_Manga_Gigan.png|Gigan in the Zone Fighter manga Kodansya_Neo_Gigan.jpg|Gigan in the Godzilla, King of the Monsters manga series Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Cyborg Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Robots Category:Scythemen Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes/Heroines